Merlin, the sage of light
by Aosora 'Aoi-chan' Yuzuki
Summary: Ganondorf is resurected, but since many years have past, the old sage of light has chosen a new sage: Merlin. Merlin has been given the ancient scroll of light, and only he and the other sages know about Ganondorf. But unknown to them, he is after Merlin.
1. Chapter 0 Prologue

Ganondorf is resurected, but since many years have past, the old sage of light has chosen a new sage: Merlin. Merlin has been given the ancient scroll of light, and only he and the other sages know about Ganondorf. But Ganondorf have a plan: to kidnap the warlock and take his power from him, now Merlin has to stop him by reunite with the other sages and on the same time keep Arthur safe.

Prologue: The rising of the evil

_**Merlin was standing in the middle of a midow, a green haired girl sat on a tree stump in front of him. "You can feel it, can't you?" she paused for a moment, "Ganondorf is being resurected, and the evil are once again trying to reign over the world." Saria told him. Merlin slowly let his gaze fall on the Forest Temple and sighed quietly, "Yes. It looks like we are gonna have to defeat him once more" he said calmly, his eyes not showing any fear. Saria looked at him, "You have to be careful, Emrys. I got a bad feeling about this, a very bad feling." she said, her eyes showing a little bit of worry. **_

"_Mer_lin!" he heard someone say, the voice full of annoyance. He turned around, almost crushing right into Arthur. "Ah, sorry sire. I was just thinking about something." Merlin told the prins hastily. Arthur just sighed, not really caring. "I need you to clean my armor, feed the hourses and clean my room." he said before walking out of his room, probably to train. Merlin thought about what Saria had said for a wile before starting with his chores.

_A few hours later..._

Merlin was just done cleaning Arthurs room when the prince walked in, and Merlin immediately got a bad feeling but he ignored it. "I need you to pack the bags and make the horses ready, we are going to hunt a wolf that have been destroying travelers merchandises." He said before turning around to walk away, "Be ready in 15 minutes." he said before dissapearing. Merlin hurriedly packed everything, saddled the horses, and met Arthur outside. "You're late, _Mer_lin." Arthur said, but just gestured for Merlin to sit up on his horse. As fast as Merlin sat on the horse Arthur started to rode away, he urged on the horse until he was almost beside Arthur.

_Time skip_

Arthur trew the dead wolf over his shoulder, Merlin couldn't help but to feel that something was wrong. It was quiet, too quiet. He glanced at Arthur, who was sitting up on his horse, ready to go. Merlin relaxed a little, but was rudely interupted from his thoughts by Arthur. "I'd rather be home _before_ tommorrow, _Mer_lin." Arthur sarcastically commented, annoyed at his quiet servant. "Of course, sire." Merlin replied. Arthur looked over at Merlin, his face showing his surprice but Merlin had his back to him. Merlin quickly got up on his horse, wanting to get home as quick as possible. Arthur urged on his horse and Merlin followed, hoping that his bad feeling would dissapear.

_Time skip, again... (A/N: Sorry!)_

Merlin stepped out of Arthur's sleeping chamber, the sun had already dissapeared behind the horisont and the moon glowed red. "_Wait, red?"_ Merlin thought, he turned around and the sight made him scream. Before him was a black shadow stretching out from the wall, it's red eyes staring at him and making him unable to move. It reached its arm after him, grabbing him by the neck, and he felt weak. He wanted to scream, to kick it and run away, but his body wouldn't move. The shadow squeezed harder and Merlin went limp, the shadow reaching out its other hand and grabbed him before he fell. Suddenly the door opened and Arthur stood in the opening, "Merlin, I swear if y-" he started but stopped himself when he saw Merlin laying limp in the arms of the shadow. The shadow glared dangerously at him, but he just grabbed e closest sword and attacked it. The shadow dropped Merlin and fled, angry for returning to its master without the boy. When Arthur couldn't see anything dangerous he quickly went over to his manservant, checking his pulse. He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it, and slowly lifted Merlins limp body. Only ten minutes later he was standing before Gaius' house.


	2. Chapter 1 Temple in the moonlight

Ellen: I'm so sorry! I was going to update earlier but I forgot... I must do something about my bad memory, I'm only 15! And my grandma got better mermory...

Anyway, on to the story!

Chapter 1: Wings of light

Merlin awoke to the smell of herbs and potions, but he couldn't open his eyes. Suddenly he could hear voices, they sounded strange, almost ghostly. "Do you have any ideas of what kind of monster it could have been, Gaius?" the first voice said. There was silent for a few seconds before Gaius answered, but he could almost feel the dissapointment in his voice "No". "I will be taking my leave, then. But please keep on looking." the first voice said, and Merlin heard the door open and close as he left. Slowly he tried to open his eyes, and after a while he finally managed to keep them open. "Gaius?" he tried to say, but all that came out was a hoarse whisper. But the old man immediately turned around and walked over with a mug with water. "Here, drink this" he said to the young warlock, and Merlin gratefully took it. "Do you remember what happened?" Gaius asked, and Merlin gave a short nod. "Yes, I remember that some kind of shadow attacked me" he answered truthfully. Gaius sighed, "You don't happen to know what it was, or _why_?" he asked. Merlin's gaze fell on the floor, "I don't know..." he lied, but Gaius saw that, and stared Merlin right in the eyes. "You are a terrible liar, you know. So can you please tell me?" Gaius said sternly. Now it was Merlin's time to sigh, "I'm sorry Gaius, but I can't." Merlin tried to stand up, but Gaius pushed him back. "No, Merlin. You have to rest" he said, but Merlin didn't stop. "I need to go somewhere, Gaius. It's important" he said, but Gaius pushed him back once again. "You have to rest, you shouldn't go anywhere since the shadow might come back, too" Gaius said, but he started to doubt himself when he saw Merlin's expression. "It will come back if I stay here" Merlin said, and this time Gaius didn't stop him. "Just...be careful, Merlin" And Merlin dissapeared out in the early night, the moonlight guiding him.

Arthur pov:

Arthur was walking towards his sleeping chamber when he saw something outside, he squinted his eyes and saw someone with messy black hair, and pale skin. If it wasn't because he knew Merlin was unconcious in Gauis chambers, he would have gone out and dragged him inside. It was way to cold to be out there, so the persson wouldprobably go in soon. Arthur let out a sigh, and continued to his chambers, not knowing that his adventure would soon begin.

Merlin pov:

Merlin walked until he could see an old, overgrown forest full of glowing flowers and beings that could only be seen by those with a child's eye. Quickening his pace, he jogged over to an old collapsed church and touched the doorhandle. The church immediately repaired itself, and if he haven't seen it a few seconds ago he would have thought that it was newly build. He took a deep breath and walked inside, seeing an altar he went over to it and touched the orb on top of it. A beatiful song could be heard, and the orb transformed into a crystal that grew around him, until he was trapped within it. Only he and the other sage's knew, that he would be sleeping in there until he had grown strong enough to stop Ganondorf and save Camelot from the dark...

Ellen: If anyone is reading this, can you _please_ review? I would love to hear what you think – w –


	3. Not part of the story, sorry

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Slayer of Destiny

MisaPummelman

Houseofnightfan1

Serenity of the Lake

Tarnished Silver Things

dArK-dAeMoIs-Dea

nurielle

Hunnypooh

moonlightskymist


	4. Chapter 2 Arthur and the Crystal

Ellen: Hello everyone, I'm sorry that I haven't been updating for so long... But my stupid computer wouldn't work, so I use the school computer now. Anyway! I hope you like this chapter, and I don't own Merlin!

**Flashback no jutsu!**

_A beatiful song could be heard, and the orb transformed into a crystal that grew around him, until he was trapped within it. Only he and the other sage's knew, that he would be sleeping in there until he had grown strong enough to stop Ganondorf and save Camelot from the dark..._

**KAI!**

Chapter 2: Arthur and the Crystal

Arthur's pov:

"Good morning, sire" a voice said, and Arthur slowly opened his eyes. A small servant stood beside his bed looking nervous, "I got your breakfast ready, where would you like to eat it?" the small boy asked quickly. The prince sat up slowly, motioning for the servant to put ut on the table. "Put it on the table, after you done that I need some clothes fitting for hunting." Arthur dressed himself and ate as he ordered the servant to do the chores and ready the horses, and an hour later he, Gwaine and Lancelot was out hunting.

"Sire, I got a weird feeling about this forest" Gwaine said, for once not thinking about food or calling Arthur prinsess. Both Lancelot and Arthur stared at him, and he facepalmed. "I can be serious when I want to!" he said angrily, and the prince opened his mouth to say something when he caught something in the corner of his eye. He turned his head and gasped at the sight, they had been riding beside a bloody _temple_ and he hadn't even noticed until now. Lancelot and Gwaine looked towards the temple to, and they didn't even notice their mouths hanging open as they to just noticed the magnificent building. "When did _that_ appear?" Gwaine asked as Arthur stopped his horse and bound it so it wouldn't run away before walking towards the temple. His knight's soon followed suit, and they all walked other to the old building. Arthur streched out his arm, and as if by magic the doors creaked open. He spent a glance back before going in. "I don't know how to say this, but I think I see a faint light ahead of us..." Gwaine said as he stared at the ghostly light radiating from the middle of the temple, "I see it to" Lancelot said, and they all looked at the light. Slowly a giant shadow rose behind them, and slowly all three turned around to stand eye to eye with a _giant_ pure white wolf. "Do you see that too?" Gwaine asked as he slowly backed away, he could feel the bloodthirst coming from the creature. And then it lunged at them, Arthur felt one of it's claws grace his shin but was otherwise not hurt. Lancelot then slashed at it with his sword, and it howled in pain. Gwaine followed Lancelot's idea and snuck behind to slash it, but just as his sword scratched at the wolf's skin it's tail hit him so he was sent flying backwards. Arthur and Lancelot screamed as they together hit it with all their power, and it howled one last time as it died. They then went to check if Gwaine was allright, only to see that he was standing up staring at the light as if it was a ghost. "My goodness, please tell me that isn't who I think it is" he mumbled to himself and Arthur checked if the wolf-monster was really dead. "Dead" he confirmed aloud to his companions, and then went other to Gwaine who was almost jogging towards the light. The trio gasped when they stepped into the room, it was big, and different flowers where growing through cracks in the walls of the building. But that wasn't what was the most breathtaking thing, no, in the middle of the room on a short altar there was the biggest crystal they had ever seen. They walked closer to it, and almost passed out at what they saw, inside of the crystal was a person, Merlin to be exact.

**Ellen: **Sorry for the long wait (and ooc-ness) but please review~ I might update on christmas, if I have time.


End file.
